The present invention relates to devices for cleaning chimney flues to remove objectionable soot, carbon, and creosote buildup therefrom, and more particularly to a chimney cleaning device that is adaptable to permit use with chmineys of various sizes and types of construction.
Fireplaces and coal or wood burning stoves have become popular for use in heating residential homes due to the ever increasing cost of electricity and natural gas. The use of such heating units, however, also poses the objectionable problem of creating a potential fire hazard in the chimney flue due to the buildup of soot, carbon, and creosote which results from the burning of wood or coal. It is thus desirable to provide an apparatus for cleaning the interior of chimney flues to remove these objectionable byproducts of combustion.
Various arrangements for cleaning the inside of chimney flues are known in the prior art. The traditional device is one which includes a brush attached to the end of a long handle. This device is inserted into the chimney flue from atop the roof by a chimney sweep. Such a device, however, suffers from the disadvantage that it must be operated from atop the roof or chimney and may not be operated by a person safely standing on the ground.
Other known chimney cleaning devices include those described in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 764,265 Wensauer Jul. 5, 1904 1,070,662 Bedford et al Aug. 19, 1913 1,297,090 Campbell et al Mar. 11, 1919 1,688,638 Koss Oct. 23, 1928 1,806,387 Carney May 19, 1931 1,859,166 Premro May 17, 1932 2,756,451 Eklund Jul. 31, 1956 4,028,769 Coviello et al Jun. 14, 1977 4,261,073 Lane Apr. 14, 1981 ______________________________________
None of the above known prior art devices, however, offer the unique features of the present invention.